


Static

by garbage_dono



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Chair Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Penis In Vagina Sex, Riding, Vaginal Sex, rift sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbage_dono/pseuds/garbage_dono
Summary: “I’ve heard stories of places like this…ancient, powerful places that awaken…latent desires. Amplify them so strongly that they can’t be denied.” He was staring at her, intently, and she knew he felt it too. The pull, the electricity racing over their skin. Her voice was barely above a whisper as she asked, “Do you think it’s true?”“I have no doubt,” he told her, his own words no louder than hers. “If it’s…desire that this place awakens, then I’m certain the legends are true.” He reached for her again, leaning in, letting his lips barely brush her own so that she could feel them moving as he spoke: “And I suppose it must be fate that you are here with me.”Allura and Lotor share a passionate moment in the rift.





	Static

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this floating in my documents folder for several weeks now, but could never get to the point where I was happy enough with it to post it. Thanks to much support from the peeps in the Lotura discord chat, I think it's finally time (even if it might be a little late lol)

The feeling of quintessence coursing through her veins was addictive, orgasmic – Allura could hardly find the words to explain it. It was power, pleasure, comfort, all flowing through her, wrapping her up in a soft and pulsating cocoon as they drifted through the shimmering fog.

“I’ve felt the power of quintessence before,” Lotor breathed, and when Allura looked down at him, he had let his head tilt back against the seat behind him, his eyes lightly closed. “But nothing like this…this is…”

He said nothing more, but let out a long breath, and Allura felt her heart skip as she heard it. The sound of it was almost…erotic. She wondered if he felt the same as she did – the tingle in her skin, the soft, diffuse pleasure pulsing throughout her body, the heat extending from the center of her chest all the way out to the tips of her fingers. She studied his face and found his expression slack and serene, his lips lightly parted, his brow knit in concentration as if he was trying to pin down the feelings that were coursing through him. There was a soft splash of violet coloring his cheeks, framing the outline of his Altean marks on his skin.

She felt a pull toward him, an urge to be closer, to feel the warmth of his skin under her hand…She swallowed. “I’ve heard that the power of the quintessence field can…heighten the senses,” she said, hoping to the stars that he couldn’t detect her own urges in her voice.

“I’ve heard the same,” he breathed. “It’s as if I can feel every piece of armor moving against my skin…it’s almost electric.”

He reached up to remove his helmet. Allura watched, entranced as his hair spilled down his back. She had seen him do the same so many times before, but against the backdrop of the glowing quintessence, he was strikingly beautiful. She caught his face in perfect profile, the long slope of his nose, the soft lines of lips, his gleaming eyes glancing up at her from behind a fringe of platinum bangs.

She caught herself staring, and felt a flush rush to her cheeks, but he hardly seemed to mind. He smiled. “This place…” he mused, “It is truly astounding.” He paused for a moment, as if he was choosing his words carefully before he said, “Would you…join me up here?”

 ** _Yes_** _,_ her body screamed. But she tamped down her eagerness and merely nodded as she stood up from her own seat. As she grew closer, she could smell him – a dry, musky scent that she had never noticed before.

Stars, he was stunning. Had she ever told him as much before? Had someone else?

She sat down beside him, her head swimming as his scent enveloped her even more completely. She wondered if she could drown in it – it would be an exquisite death. “I can hardly believe we’ve made it here,” she breathed, pulling her own helmet off and letting it join his at their feet. “It’s like staring into the souls of the ancients themselves…”

“I couldn’t have put it any better,” Lotor mused. “Are you…alright?”

“Huh?”

“Your face.” He reached out to rest his palm against her cheek before she could open her mouth to speak again, and the feeling of it, even with his glove separating their skin, made her heart soar. “It’s…quite red.”

“Yours too,” she said without thinking. “Well…purple, but…”

His own blush deepened. “Is it?” His hand left her cheek, and she wanted to grab it and tug it back. She barely stopped herself. “I don’t suppose I’m used to sharing such close quarters.”

“It’s alright.” She reached for her own glove, pulling it off gingerly, and goosebumps rose up all along the back of her hand as the air hit her skin. She mirrored his actions from before, reaching to press her palm against his cheek, wondering how the warmth of his skin would feel against her bare palm when only his glove had felt so incredible.

It was like cradling a sun in the palm of her hand – so soft and hot that she had to let out a sigh. He shifted, his eyes fluttering closed, and he pressed further against her hand. “I think…” She felt his lips move against her palm as he spoke, and she shuddered. “I think the rift may be…affecting me…quite potently.”

“You aren’t the only one,” she said with a sheepish smile, and she could almost see anxiety lifting off of his frame. “I always heard the stories – quintessence reveals the deepest emotions, drives…desires.” Her voice wavered, and she swallowed. Her gaze darted toward her hand as her fingers curled ever so slightly against his skin, and when she looked at him again, his eyes had opened. He stared straight into her, the sight of his wide pupils almost hypnotizing. “Do you feel it too…the quintessence coursing through us…”

Us – had she meant to say it that way? She wasn’t even sure anymore. She could barely hear herself speak over the pounding in her own ears.

“I…” Lotor’s voice was rough, unsteady. “I do…” Was that his pulse she felt beneath her fingers as her hand slipped a bit further down over his jaw? Stars, his pulse was racing. “Allura…”

Her name sounded so sweet on his lips that she had to lean in and taste for herself.

The moment their lips met, Lotor let out a moan – a soft, almost fragile thing that sounded as if it had come from somewhere beyond all rational thought. It was something involuntary, something that escaped from him rather than something he let out consciously, and it rumbled in his chest and vibrated against her mouth. He melted into it, just as she did, his hand coming up to pull her closer until their thighs were pressed together and their chest plates scraped.

How she wished this damn armor were skin. If the feeling of her palm against his face and neck was this exquisite, how would the rest of his body pressed against her own feel? She could only imagine how amazing it would be, hot and electric, like supernovae exploding under every square inch of her skin where they touched.

When they parted, she could barely breathe, and Lotor’s pulse was pounding under her palms. She let her eyes close, leaning forward to rest her forehead against his with a sigh. “Lotor…” When her eyes opened, just enough to take in the sight of him, breathless and flushed, she couldn’t help but smile. She let her fingers trace the line of his jaw, and he shivered. “You feel…”

How could she complete that sentence? His body resonated with the quintessence and hers like a tuning fork. He felt warm, secure, solid under her fingertips, and yet…so soft at the same time. She could let her fingers track over his skin for vargas without tiring of the feeling of static racing up through her flesh.

“I’d like…to feel more,” she finally said. “If you’d let me.”

“Oh, Allura,” he breathed, “I would let you have anything.”

Anything…the word echoed through her mind like a shout in a cave. Just what could she ask for when he had offered her _anything?_ What would be enough? What was it her right to take?

She bit her lip. “I’ve heard stories of places like this…ancient, powerful places that awaken…latent desires. Amplify them so strongly that they can’t be denied.” He was staring at her, intently, and she knew he felt it too. The pull, the electricity racing over their skin. Her voice was barely above a whisper as she asked, “Do you think it’s true?”

“I have no doubt,” he told her, his own words no louder than hers. “If it’s…desire that this place awakens, then I’m certain the legends are true.” He reached for her again, leaning in, letting his lips barely brush her own so that she could feel them moving as he spoke: “And I suppose it must be fate that you are here with me.”

She could practically taste his words as he spoke, but there was still something holding him back, a part of his composure that he was still clinging to. Out of respect, she wondered? Or fear? In either case, she desperately wished to see him let go. How beautiful would it be to watch him melt under her touch, to let all of the walls down and let her in?

Carefully, she straddled his legs, feeling his breath hitch beneath her. He was watching her every move, his eyes locked on her face as she guided his hands to the release clips over her ribs. “Lotor,” she whispered, “Would you…remove this armor for me?”

He gulped. “You…want me to-“

“ _Yes,_ ” she insisted. “Desperately so.” For just a fleeting moment, she hesitated. “If you’d like…”

A shaking breath left him. “Stars, I couldn’t resist even if I tried.” His fingers found their way under the clips, pulling them open with one deft flick, and she let out a sigh as her chest plate fell away and clattered at their feet.

His eyes flicked down toward her chest, face flushing as he took in the curves and contours of her body covered only by her form-fitting flight suit. It left little to the imagination – she was already well aware of that much. But from the look on Lotor’s face, she may as well have already been fully naked. He looked at her with such reverence, almost shyly, his hands hovering at her sides and wandering no further.

“Unzip me,” she whispered, guiding his hands to the zipper at the nape of her neck, and he shuddered.

A thought crossed her mind, an impossible, ridiculous thought. The blush painting his cheeks, the reticence of his hands despite his painfully obvious desire…was it even possible…

“Lotor,” she said gently. “Have you…done this before?”

Something resembling shame flitted across his features, and Allura almost regretted asking. “I…” He swallowed back a groan as she shifted against his hips. “I’ve never quite…had the opportunity.”

Stars, she felt like a fool for letting it surprise her. Ten thousand years was certainly a long time to live, but they had been ten thousand years of running, ten thousand years of fighting, ten thousand years of keeping his guard up lest he risk losing his life at the hands of his own people. She had taken security for granted for much of her life, naively assumed that it was a luxury everyone shared. But for Lotor, intimacy was a foreign concept, as strange as the feeling of the quintessence wrapping them in its pulsing, soothing embrace.

She reached up to cup his jaw in her palm, smiling warmly. “This is new territory for us both then,” she said, and he stared up at her.

“Allura-“ His fingers curled against her flight suit, and she wished more than anything to feel them against her skin instead. “You’re-“

She leaned in closer, sealing their lips together again. There was no hesitation, no fear, no uncertainty – she held him close, ran her fingers through his hair, and felt her heart swell when he relaxed against her.

“Unzip me,” she said again, even softer this time, her lips just a hair’s breadth away from hers. And this time, he did.

Allura sighed as he peeled the flight suit away from her skin, cool, filtered air whispering across her breasts and making her shiver. Her heart pounded, her face flushing at the feeling of being so exposed, but there was no fear twisting in her chest – the quintessence washed over her like a warm bath, flooding her body with such a feeling of serenity and calm that she couldn’t help but smile as he looked at her.

“More,” she sighed, and she reached for his armor. “Can I…”

He said nothing, but mimicked her actions from before, guiding her hands to the underside of his chest plate. The mechanism took a few tries to release – she had never expected that his armor would be easy to remove – but he was patient, laid his fingers overtop of hers and pressed firmly until she felt it click and fall away.

One piece at a time, their armor fell at their feet. Allura reveled in every inch of skin that was revealed. She kissed along his knuckles when she removed his gloves and let her fingers wander across the dip of his collarbone and the lines of his abdominal muscles. She shivered as she finally let the last of her clothes fall away, gingerly lowering herself once again into his lap and feeling nothing but skin between them.

His eyes were wide with awe, staring at her as if she was the big bang itself. “Stars, you are beautiful,” he breathed, his words sounding as if he hadn’t even realized he’d said them at all.

She rested her forehead against his, smiling as she dropped a kiss to his jaw. “I was about to say the same,” she said, and she let out a soft laugh. “Just look at where we are, Lotor…this place…it feels as if we’re _meant_ to be here. Together. Ancients help me, I…I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anything as much as I want you now…”

She was still the slightest bit self-conscious of the wetness dripping down Lotor’s thigh, still shuddered at every unfamiliar touch to her sensitive skin where she had never been touched before…but her desire was stronger than her anxiety, by ten-fold.

She meant what she said. She had never experienced such unrelenting, blazing desire before.

“You have me,” Lotor told her, squeezing her hip and nuzzling against the crook of her neck. “Allura…”

She could listen to him say her name for _ages._

Carefully, she lifted her hips, reaching between their bodies and grasping his length. It was slick against her palm, the ridges beneath the soft skin catching against her thumb as she gave it a cursory stroke. Lotor let out a soft moan. “Allura,” he gasped, “ _Please…_ ”

It was all the encouragement she needed.

His gaze never left her as she slowly lowered herself, gasping softly when she felt him first breach her. It was new and differently, and he felt so much more impossibly large than he had in her hand, but his hands on her hips grounded her. The pulse of the quintessence through their bodies drove her forward. The low, soft groan that escaped from Lotor’s throat as his claws teased her skin stoked her desire even more.

She sank down, inch by inch, until her hips were flush with his own, and she paused to catch her breath. When her eyes fluttered open again, she caught a glimpse of Lotor’s face. Ancestors preserve her, he was radiant – his jaw slack, his eyes lightly closed, his cheeks splashed with a deep purple that revealed the outline of his faint Altean marks. He seemed far away, lost in a haze of his own pleasure, and she smiled.

“Still with me?” she asked. Was that truly her voice? It was rough and breathless, at least an octave deeper than she was used to. Was it the quintessence affecting her even more than she’d realized, or was the sensation of Lotor softly throbbing inside of her so potent that she could feel it even in her vocal chords?

His eyes opened, just enough for the gentle, shimmering light from outside to play on his irises. “Barely,” he murmured. She shimmied her hips, just enough to help her adjust to the feeling of him stretching her, and he let out a feral groan. “ _Gods,_ Allura – are you trying to end me right here and now?”

“End you?” she giggled. “Surely you’re not so easily broken.”

“I am,” he insisted. “This is it. The end is nigh.”

She leaned in closer, kissing along his jaw and feeling him shudder beneath her. “I hope you’re joking, because I would hate for this to be over so quickly.” His claws scratched over her thighs, enough to make her gasp, and she braced her hands against his shoulders and began to move.

The first drag of his length inside of her was exquisite. She could feel ever ridge as it caught against her inner walls, feel the swollen bulge at the base of him pressing against her entrance when she pushed her hips down again. Lotor’s grip on her thighs was like iron, his eyes locked on her, his breath coming in harsh and measured puffs so harsh that each one seemed to punch its way out of his chest.

There was no pain, and for a moment of brief lucidity, she realized that she had never stopped to worry if there would be. She didn’t feel insecure or embarrassed about her nakedness, or the flush in her cheeks, or the soft moans that escaped her lips as she grew more confident in her movements. Her desire was so intense, so pure that it drowned out every possible twinge of anxiety, and now that he was pressed so deeply inside of her, there was nothing to interrupt wave after wave of pleasure as it washed over her. The quintessence calmed her, but also intensified every sensation. Every nerve ending that fired felt like an unquenchable blaze.

“Allura…” Lotor breathed, seemingly just to feel it on his tongue. She leaned forward to answer with a deep and hungry kiss, swallowing the moan that escaped his throat as she did. He pulled back just enough for her to feel his lips dragging against hers as he said again, more urgently, “ _Allura._ ”

His hands pressed against her hips, claws poking at her skin and commanding her attention until she stilled. She looked down at him, taking in the image of him, flushed and breathless, his brow furrowed as he forced his eyes open. “Allura…” he sighed. “Stop…just for a moment.”

“Are you alright?” she asked him on the edge of a laugh.

He forced out an answer: “Yes.” His teeth dug into his bottom lip as she settled a bit against his thighs. “Just need a tick, that’s all…”

Oh, of course, of _course_ – how could she have forgotten? Ten thousand years of life and this was the first time he had ever experienced something like this, surrounded by the pulsing quintessence energy that heightened every sensation. She could barely catch her own breath, her entire body tingling. Perhaps Lotor felt the same, even more…

She pressed her palm against his cheek, smiling as he gazed up at her. “Lotor…there’s no need to hold back on my account.”

“On the contrary,” he said, his voice a bit steadier now as he grinned. “I have no plans to leave my princess wanting.” Those words – _my princess_ – echoed in her head, reverberating within her skull until it drowned out almost everything else but the pounding of her heart. He rolled his hips upward again, making her gasp. “Allura…may I…”

“May you what – oh!” Before she could get another word out, Lotor was lifting her and spun her around, and her back hit the seat of the cockpit just a moment before he slid between her legs again. “Lotor-“

His lips pressed against her throat, and a shiver spread from the point where they covered her jugular to the tips of her toes. Stars, his lips were intoxicating. “ _Allura…_ ”

His voice was ten times so.

“Allura, let me…”

She was already nodding, drawing him closer to her. “Of course…more. Stars, please, _more._ ”

She was halfway through the word when he pressed inside of her again, and it turned into a long, drawn out moan that shook her entire body. Her fingers curled against his shoulders, searching for purchase to ground her as pleasure surged through her.

Goddesses above, he was beautiful – a vision surrounded by swirling pink and purple pinpricks of light that bathed them both in a soft, warm glow. He was lost in his own pleasure, drowning in it, bracing himself against the back of the seat and digging his claws into the padding as Allura wrapped her legs around his hips. She could feel those muscles working, flexing just beneath his skin with every shaky thrust.

Her entire body was alive, electrified with pleasure that radiated out to the tips of her fingers and toes. Her climax seemed to build endlessly – pulsing with the quintessence through her veins and rising higher like raging water, the crests of the waves forcing the air from her lungs and making the edges of her vision bleed white. All she could do was hold him, her nails raking down his back and her heels digging into his legs as his body quivered in her grasp and his voice broke. Heat surged through her, so suddenly it knocked the wind out of her, and the last thing she saw before the force of it made her eyes squeeze shut was Lotor’s face, slack and lost in ecstasy.

He slumped against her, his weight leaning on her chest and shoulder as he panted with her. His skin was flushed and hot, slick with sweat, his hair tickling her arms. She felt him smile against her neck, and he drew in a shaky breath. “Allura…”

He said her name like it was all he knew how to say. The only word he could remember.

“Allura,” he said again, more softly this time, dropping a kiss to her shoulder and making heat bloom across her skin where his lips touched her. “Allura…Allura…”

She reached for him, smiling as she brushed the hair from his face and uncovered his eyes. They were smoldering with lingering heat, glossed over and slow to focus as he looked up at her. He blinked slowly – once, twice, then let his eyes close as he rested his head in the crook of her neck, and she let out a deep and breathless laugh.

“Are you still in there?” she asked him.

He didn’t reply, but when the ship’s console began to vie for their attention with a steady soft buzzing, he reached out and clumsily shut it off. “The collection vessel is ready,” he mumbled, and for a moment, Allura’s heart sank. Would he want to pull away so quickly to proceed with their mission?

But no, he nuzzled against her neck with a long sigh, and Allura saw the glowing message on the screen: _Standby._

She felt Lotor’s breathing even out, each breath puffing against her shoulder and neck. Each breath was punctuated with a kiss, soft and wet, almost like an afterthought. Like a reminder that she was as integral to him as the air in his lungs.

She looked up at the swirling white and pink tendrils of energy surrounding them, warmth and joy blooming in her chest. Her fingers curled against Lotor’s skin, the image of his serene face blurring as her eyes stung. He glanced up at her, and she felt him stiffen. A moment later, he asked, “Allura…what’s wrong?” His palm was warm against her cheek. “I didn’t…did I hurt you?”

His voice was wavering, almost panicked, and she was quick to shake her head as she wiped away the moisture streaking down her face. “No, no of course not. I just…I never imagined I would be here. That _we_ would be here. And now that we are, it feels-“

“Like paradise,” Lotor finished, so softly she barely heard him.

When she looked at him again, his expression was unlike any she’d seen before – so soft and vulnerable that it made her heart ache. Fear, uncertainty, and pure, clear joy swam in his eyes. She beamed at him. “ _Yes,_ ” she breathed, and she reached out to touch him. “It feels like a dream…like it’s all going to disappear if I let it…”

“If it is a dream,” he told her, leaning against her hand, “Then I hope I never regain consciousness.” Laughing, he planted a kiss to her jaw. “I think the waking world is a bit overrated anyway.”

“A dream, then,” she said with a soft smile. “A glorious, blissful dream…”

She closed her eyes, letting her fingers curl in his hair as the ship rocked them both into a deep and restful sleep.  


End file.
